Un Festival no tan Simetrico
by Miss No-Eyebrows
Summary: Los chicos de Soul Eater viajan a Japon por Año Nuevo! RSU: Festival - Frecuencia de alma - Ratones - Cosas asimetricas - Mejor leelo, ne? No soy muy buena en esto


**"Un Festival no tan Simétrico"** - _Por Thousand Petals_

**Disclaimer: **Como ya se habran dado cuenta, ninguno de los personajes de la siguiente historia me pertenecen, aunque ya quisiera yo

* * *

Era la noche del 31 de diciembre. Todo estaba en orden en el pequeño poblado de Tomoeda, Japón. La gente, emocionada, se dirigía a los distintos templos del lugar a esperar la llegada del nuevo año, todos vestidos especialmente para la ocasión con sus respectivos kimonos y yukatas.

En esta oportunidad, el conocido Templo Tsukimine ofrecía un festival para despedir el año y, luego de que dieran las 12, las personas podrían ir a depositar sus deseos y ver su suerte para el año.

Nuevamente, todo estaba en orden. Los tenderetes eran atendidos y concurridos, los niños jugaban en las atracciones, la comida fresca y deliciosa y la música agradable… excepto por un grupo de turistas…

"¡Pero 7 no es un numero simétrico para viajar! ¡Debemos volver por ella!" – Gritaba un joven vestido de negro y con 3 líneas blancas en su oscura cabellera.

"Es la última vez que te lo digo. Chrona no se siente a gusto con muchas personas a su alrededor además, le asustan los fuegos artificiales" – Dijo una joven de ojos verdes y rubio cabello arreglado en dos coletas con tono autoritario.

"Si, déjala que se quede con el señor rincón" – Intervino un joven albino – "Vamos a ver lo que hay en este templo, apuesto a que encuentras algo simétrico Kid"

"Ahá, como digan. Oye Kid, danos dinero" – Dijeron un par de rubias vestidas de forma idéntica, colgándose una de cada brazo del joven de negro, con carita de cachorro en la lluvia.

En chico, que respondía al nombre de Kid, se las sacó de encima con un rápido movimiento de hombros. Una expresión maravillada se formo en su rostro y sus ojos brillaron, al igual que su sonrisa.

"Ese… Ese Templo ¡ES LO MÁS HERMOSO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! ¡Sólo mírenlo! ¡Es PERFECTO! Cada pieza de madera, cada ventana, el tejado ¡TODO! Es… es… ¡ES SIMÉTRICAMENTE PERFECTO!

Las seis personas que lo acompañaban suspiraron con expresiones que rayaban en lo aburrido y lo dejaron que siguiera con su cháchara sobre simetría, no sin antes las dos rubias haberle sacado la billetera del bolsillo, cosa de la que el chico jamás se dio cuenta, puesto que estaba demasiado anonadado por la belleza arquitectónica del lugar como para prestar atención alguna a sus bolsillos.

"Ok chicos, ¿qué quieren hacer ahora que nos libramos del psicópata?" – Preguntó el albino, a lo que su compañera respondió golpeándolo con un libro en la cabeza.

"¡Soul! No le digas así" – Le reprocho la ojiverde.

"¿De dónde sacaste el libro?" – Preguntó Soul sobándose la cabeza. Demonios, quedaría un moretón.

"Patty y yo iremos a comprar kimonos" – Dijo una de las rubias, la más alta, mientras arrastraba a su hermana en busca de algún tenderete que vendiera ropa.

"¡SU DIOS TIENE HAMBRE! ¡ALIMÉNTENME SI QUIEREN QUE LOS CONSIDERE DIGNOS DE MI COMPAÑÍA! – Gritó a todo pulmón un muchacho de cabellos azules. A lo que su compañera, una joven de cabello castaño y extrañas ropas, se sonrojó y escondió el rostro entre las manos.

"Baja la voz Black Star. Estamos en un Templo japonés, puedes ofender a alguien si gritas tanto" – Dijo, a lo que el egocéntrico joven replicó:

"EL GRAN BLACK STAR SUPERA A TODOS LOS DIOSES. TODOS EN ESTE TEMPLO DEBERÍAN VENERARME A… ¡!" – Soul consiguió tapar la boca de su amigo al tiempo que varias personas se volteaban a verlos, entre curiosas y ofendidas.

De repente, la muchacha de las dos coletas pegó un respingo en su lugar. Había sentido algo extraño. "Oye Soul, ¿no sientes esas frecuencias de alma?" – Preguntó a su albino compañero.

"Tienes razón Maka" – En efecto, el muchacho había sentido algo a través de su usuaria – "¿De quienes serán? ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?" – Soul siguió musitando preguntas y algunas incoherencias para sí mismo al tiempo que caminaba hacia la fuente de ese misterioso poder, dejando así a Black Star con la boca peligrosamente al descubierto.

"¡Y HASTA QUE ME SOLTASTE, EVANS!" – Bramó el peliazul – "Y AHORA, ¡ALIMENTEN A SU DIOS!" – Gritó a todo pulmón, a lo que muchas cabezas se voltearon a mirar enojadas y su compañera lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo a un lado del camino.

"Oye Maka, creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a por algo de comer. Tú ve con Soul antes de que se pierda de vista, y nos encontramos aquí antes de medianoche, ¿vale?" – Dijo mientras retrocedía con su compañero a cuestas.

"Está bien, ¡nos vemos más tarde Tsubaki!" – Dijo Maka agitando su mano, mientras se perdía entre los árboles que rodeaban el concurrido sendero principal.

Encontró a Soul escondido entre unos árboles, toda su concentración en una pareja de castaños de más o menos su edad, que caminaban juntos y muy acaramelados por la orilla de un pequeño y hermoso río donde unas pocas flores de loto flotaban solitarias junto al reflejo de las estrellas. También había un pequeño puente rojo para cruzar el río.

No muy lejos de allí, en un árbol cuyas ramas estaban atestadas de viejas y ya deslucidas decoraciones de festivales anteriores, se encontraban otras dos personas, también tomadas de la mano. Eran una joven chica de espesos cabellos color azabache y ojos amatista, quien sostenía con ahínco una cámara de video que vigilaba a la parejita de castaños, acompañada de un muchacho no mayor que ella, sus cabellos del color de la medianoche, a juego con su yukata festiva.

Sin darse cuenta, Maka y Soul terminaron de la mano, espiando al peculiar grupo de personas e intentando descifrar los pausados susurros de la pareja, que se perdían con la leve brisa del lugar.

De un momento a otro, un grito perforo el tranquilo ambiente. En menos de dos segundos, los castaños se habían volteado y miraban avergonzados y confundidos a al joven de lentes que gritaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello y saltaba de aquí para allá, aferrándose del brazo de su perpleja compañera, que rió musicalmente y dijo con voz suave:

"Eriol, ¡No me digas que le temes a los ratones!"

"¡DAN TIFÚS! ¡CON SUS OREJAS Y BIGOTES, Y ESE SONIDITO DEMONÍACO QUE HACEN! ¡ES UNA GIGANTESCA BESTIA DEL DEMONIO! ¡AAAAHHH!" – Gritó el tal Eriol, con voz histérica.

Maka y Soul intentaron contener la risa, a diferencia de los dos castaños que reían a carcajada limpia, apoyados en el barandal del puente.

En cuanto el joven intentó trepar un árbol para alejarse del pequeño roedor, Soul no pudo contenerse más y dejó salir sus estruendosas carcajadas, instando a Maka a hacer lo mismo, cosa que atrajo la atención de los cuatro amigos allí presentes.

La pelinegra, sin apagar su cámara de video, se agachó, tomó el animalito en cuestión (que no debía medir más de 7 cm.), y lo alejó del campo de visión de su amigo, quien ahora, junto con los castaños, miraba curioso a una sonrojada Maka escondida tras el hombro de un incomodo Soul.

"Esto no es para nada cool" – Musitó Soul al oído de su compañera.

En ese momento, la joven que estaba en el puente, soltó la mano de su acompañante y se acercó a las extrañas personas que habían estado mirándolos a escondidas.

"Espera, ¡Sakura!" – Llamó en voz alta su acompañante al ver que se alejaba.

La chica hizo caso omiso al llamado y se plantó en frente de Maka y Soul con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas centelleando.

"Hola, soy Sakura ¿Cómo se llaman?" Su voz era muy dulce y musical.

"So-soy Maka, y… y el es Soul" – Tartamudeó la rubia en un tímido japonés.

"¡Qué bueno, ya los esperaba!" – Dijo Sakura al tiempo que aplaudía levemente – "Ellos son Eriol…" – señalando al peliazul que estaba acomodándose la ropa luego de bajar del árbol – "… Tomoyo…" – asintió hacia la morena que no se despegaba de su cámara, capturando el momento en video – "… Y este de aquí es Shaoran" – alargo su mano y tomó la del muchacho de ojos ambarinos que se había acercado sigilosamente al lugar – "Y díganme, ¿dónde están el resto de sus amigos?"

Tanto la usuaria como su arma se quedaron perplejos ante la pregunta de la misteriosa joven. ¿Cómo era que sabía de ellos?

"No pueden haber venido solos, no. Si en mi sueño eran ocho personas…" – comenzó a enumerar con los dedos – "Aquí nos falta el muchacho de cabello azul, las chicas rubias y su acompañante, ese de cabello con líneas blancas…" – Su pequeño discurso fue interrumpido al entrar tres personas al lugar, trayendo con ellos los desesperados gritos de dos chicas y un muchacho.

"Kid, ¡regresa, te ayudaremos a buscar una solución!" – Vociferaba Liz, seguida de una Patty muy risueña. Ambas iban tras de Kid quién, al haberse puesto una yukata, notó que no era completamente simétrica.

El muchacho estaba ahora tirado en el suelo, lanzando golpes y patadas sin dirección.

"¡NO! ¡SOY UN SER DESPRECIABLE! NO MEREZCO VIVIR… SOY UN CERDO DESPRECIABLE, ¡UNA ABERRACION QUE NO DEBERIA EXISTIR! – Gritaba, al borde del llanto.

Las dos rubias se agacharon a su lado para consolarlo, lo que atrajo la atención de cierta amatista y su cámara de video.

"¡Pero mírenlas! ¡Están vestidas igualitas: la más grande y la pequeñita! ¡SON CASI TAN KAWAII COMO MI SAKURA!" – Sus ojos brillaban mientras rodeaba a las hermanas Thompson y grababa sus incrédulas pero a la vez halagadas expresiones.

Segundos después, llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki donde sus amigos. El primero engullendo y la segunda cargando varias bolsas repletas de onigiri.

"¡FU DIOF LEF DEFEA UMN FELIF AMÑO NUOVO!" – Black Star dijo con la boca llena, el arroz volando en todas las direcciones con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Y en ese preciso instante, el reloj dio las 12 y en el despejado cielo estrellado comenzaba el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, celebrando la llegada del nuevo año.

Así, todos ellos, tanto usuarios como armas, maestros de cartas mágicas como reencarnaciones de antiguos y poderosos magos, herederos mágicos y humanos corrientes, despidieron juntos al final del año y abrazaron la llegada del nuevo con alegría… Excepto por…

"¡NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO! ¡ESOS FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES NO SON NADA SIMETRICOS! DEBO HABLAR CON EL ENCARGADO DE LA PIROTECNIA, DEBE HABER UN ERROR… ¡Y MI ROPA NO ES SIMÉTRICA TAMPOCO, Y TENGO LINEAS BLANCAS EN UN COSTADO DE LA CABEZA! ¡SOY UN CERDO DESPRECIABLE! ¡NO MEREZCO VIVIR! – Gritaba Kid, tirándose del cabello y pateando el suelo, al borde de la locura.

Los allí presentes lo miraron; algunos con extrañeza, otros con curiosidad, y los demás con aburrimiento y un poco de preocupación. La promesa de una nueva amistad flotaba en el ambiente cargado de emoción, y todavía tenían unas inolvidables vacaciones por delante para hacerla realidad.

FIN

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Bueno, este lo hice para un concurso de un foro en que soy miembro :) Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que acepto todo tipo de reviews; me ayudan a crecer como escritora n.n

*Thousand Petals


End file.
